Married to The Uchiha (SasuHina)
by SapphiraFamiglia
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga's father, Hiashi Hyuuga had decided to offer Hinata's hand in marriage for she is not suited to be the heiress. Disappointed, Hinata learned that her marriage partner is the most popular yet snobbish boy in Konoha! With her hating him for his personality towards Naruto and him hating her low confidence, how can they live together with their love/hate relationship?
1. Chapter 1-Marry?

(Chapter 1)

I woke up early in the morning feeling pain from my bruises from yesterday's training.

"Hinata-sama," Nejinii-san came in with the same emotionless expression plastered on his face, "Hiashi-sama is calling for you." He opened the window allowing the sunlight to come in.

"Ohayo, Nejinii-san." I smiled as I rub my eyes.

"Ohayo, Hinata," he replied which made me a little bit happy since he laid the 'sama' off. I jumped a little when I remembered that Otou-sama is calling for me.

"Ano...Nejinii-san, I-I'll change now," I embarrassingly said. He nodded and dismissed himself. I did my morning rituals and finished it off wearing a kimono.

I went downstairs seeing Otou-sama sitting down. "Sit down, Hinata," he ordered. "H-Hai." I sat down seeing Hanabi and Neji watching from afar.

"It's about your future," he said. "You'll be turning 18, yes?" I nodded and felt my hands twitched. I'm feeling nervous at what Otou-sama is about to say.

"You know that you're having a problem being the next heir of the Hyuuga, right?" I felt a sharp pain through my heart. That's right. I am having a bad time being a heir.

"To solve that problem, I have decided to offer your hand in marriage to a powerful clan and make Hanabi the next heiress of the Hyuuga." My eyes widen when he said that. M-My hand in marriage? Sonna!

"Demo, Otou-sama, I can be stronger. I can be a strong heir. I do not want to marry someone whom I haven't met." I shouted if you even considered that a shout. Otou-sama closed his eyes and sighed.

"Your strength has never been the problem, Hinata. It is just that you're too gentle." I opened my mouth yet closed it again. Gentle he say? Was that the only problem? I think my confidence has something to do with this.

"Prepare for next week's meeting with your partner." He stood up, "I have nothing else to say." He went upstairs leaving me frozen.

"Onee-san," I felt Hanabi's hands touched my shoulders. "daijobu? I'll convince father to make you the heir and I'll-"

"It's okay. He's right, Hanabi. I am not suited to be the heiress but you are. P-Plus, I really think you're very strong." I smiled at her avoiding her to worry about me. I love Hanabi and I don't want her to sacrifice for someone who is a burden like me.

I stood up and put on my slippers. "Onee-san, where are you going?" Hanabi worriedly asked. I patted her head. "I'll just train." I smiled.

"H-Hinata-sama," Nejinii-san grabbed my arm. Since I'm about to cry, I shrugged his hand off and ran outside.

* * *

"Hinata is still in a kimono. Mattaku..." I rubbed my forehead.

"Neji, you should have told her earlier." Hanabi pouted and glared at me. What can I say? This kid really loves her sister.

"Don't give me that look. I'll give her clothes later," I said. I hurried to her room and get her usual clothes.

* * *

"I-I'm so s-stupid...*sob*" I whispered. How can I forgot that I'm in a kimono? I have no confidence to go back inside the household.

"That's right. I have left some clothes in Sakura-chan's house." I quickly ran with tears flowing in my eyes. I rubbed my eyes which made me unable to see for a while.

"Oof!" I accidentally bumped into something. "Itte..." I opened my eyes realizing it was actually a someone.

"Tsk. Running without looking, are you an idiot?" That someone was actually Uchiha-san.

"G-Gomnnesai! I didn't m-mean t-to..." He ignored me and left. Talking to Uchiha-san is a little bit of scary. Ah, what am I saying? That's was a rude thing to say.

"Hey! Hinata-chii!" Sakura-chan dashed towards me. "That was Sasuke-kun whom you just talked to, right?" Her eyes sparkled. Sakura-chan really likes Uchiha-san.

"Yeah," I replied with the usual smile I give her every morning.

"Oh! You're so lucky! I would like to talk to Sasuke-kun!" she squealed.

"And I hope I'll be Sasuke-kun's first kiss when the time come," she dreamly sighed and smiled. K-Kiss? In Hyuuga's tradition, the first one who kissed you will be your partner in marriage. "DEMO, that Naruto stole his first kiss! Damn him! I'll kick his ass! CHA!"

I giggled when her inner Sakura burst out. It's pretty rare to see her like this.

"Sou da! Why are you in a kimono, Hinata-chii? Did you had a party or something?" I blushed at the moment I realized I'm still in my kimono.

"T-This? A-About that..." I heard tapping sounds and saw Nejinii-san carrying a bag. He headed towards me and gave me the bag.

"Nejinii-san?" He bowed down and said that they were for my change of clothes. "Arigato," I said and smiled. He left and I quickly changed at Sakura-chan's house.

"Now after changing, let's go training, since Sasuke-kun is there! I'm excited!" Sakura-chan grabbed my hand and dragged me. Aren't we from different teams? S-So why are we training together?


	2. Chapter 2-Team 7 and 8

(Chapter 2)

* * *

**This is a boring chapter and it's okay of you don't read it. ._.**

* * *

Training together with Sakura-chan, aren't we from different teams? She dragged me until we're at the training grounds. I saw Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, Uchiha-san, and Kakashi-sensei all ready to train. W-Why are they together? W-Where's Kurenai-sensei?

"Yo, Hinata!" Kiba-kun waved at me and I smiled. I still don't understand the situation…

"As you can see, I will be your substitute sensei for one week," Kakashi-sensei said lazily while reading the book he's holding.

_D-Did something to Kurenai-sensei? Is she alright?_ I was about to ask these questions I had thought but Kakashi-sensei seems to notice because of my expression.

"Kurenai-sensei is on a mission and won't be back 'til next week." I sighed out in relief. "So, what would you like us to do?" Kiba-kun asked Kakashi-sensei. "Uh…First, tell me your likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dream for the future." Kakashi-sensei started reading his book again.

"Then I'll go first!" Kiba-kun energetically said. "My name is Kiba Inuzuka! Likes; beef steak jerky, cartilage and of course, Akamaru, hates foods that are chewy. Hobby is to walk Akamura. My dreams for the future? Probably be the hokage," Kiba-kun said proudly. I wish I could be like that. I wish I had more confidence..."As if! I'll be the next hokage!" Someone suddenly said. W-Wasn't that N-Naruto-kun's voice?

"Shut it, Uzumaki!" Both of them started to argue. I want to stop them but I'm getting a little bit shy…"Alrght, Hinata, your turn." Kakashi-sensei looked at me. Now I'm getting all shy because N-Naruto-kun is just beside me.

"Ano…I-I am Hinata H-Hyuuga, I like cinnamon rolls and zenzai, I'm not that a fan of s-shrimp and c-crab, I like pressing the flowers and my dream is to be a great ninja," I quietly said since I'm too nervous. They didn't have any reaction...Was it too much I said?

"Shino, your turn." Shino start to tell his likes and dislike and dream for the future. He didn't say that much and basically he like bugs. "Since this is done, we'll get to training now." I wonder how Naruto-kun trains. "Team 7, remember your first test/training I gave you?" Kakashi-sensei asked them. "You mean that time when you gave me butt pain?" I giggled when Naruto-kun pouted. H-He's so cute.

"Yep, we will do that but this time, no more twist of plot. When I say get the bells, you must literary get them, okay?" Kakashi-sensei showed us the bells. There are two bells which mean only two people can get the bells. "Punishment is no eating lunch and will have to do other mission which is taking care of Pakkun. Now, let's begin." He disappeared and everyone hid. Sakura-chan told me to hide or else Kakashi-sensei will attack me. I followed her and hid on top of a tree.

I looked at the view. Everyone hid very well and I can't see anyone of them.

I wonder where Naruto-kun is hidi-

"Hey."

"Kyaa!" I quickly put a hand on my mouth. U-uchiha-san was actually behind me!

"What are you doing here? And move aside. You're blocking the view." I did what he said. "I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to…" he didn't finish me off. "Annoying," is all that he say.

After a couple of minutes hiding in the tree, Uchiha-san ran towards Kakashi-sensei. "Fireball jutsu!" A large amount of fire came out from Uchiha-san. "Nice try, Sasuke." Kakashi-sensei dodged the justu and Uchiha-san looked um…_p-pissed off_. Kakashi-sensei then kicked Uchiha-san's face.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura-chan suddenly popped out. Sakura-chan ran towards Kakashi-sensei and used her inhuman strength and punched Kakashi-sensei. "CHA!" When Kakashi-sensei flew up, he suddenly disappeared! "W-What?" Sakura said confusingly. Sakura hurriedly went to my side and Uchiha-san was hidden now.

"S-Sakura-chan, daijobu?" I asked her and she just smiled. I guess she's okay…

All of them; Naruto-kun, Kiba-kun, and Shino-kun had attacked and only I'm the one who hasn't attacked yet.

I and Sakura-chan ran towards Kakashi-sensei who has been reading his book until now. "Hinata, let's team up!" I nodded at Sakura-chan. She kicked Kakashi-sensei's hand with abnormal speed which causes the book to fell from his hand. I used my byakugan and looked into the chakra circulation system of Kakashi-sensei. All I need is to paralyze him for a minute and we'll get the bells. I attacked him and tried hitting him yet I can't.

"Kakashi-sensei,I got your book!" Sakura-chan shouted. Kakashi-sensei turned pale and went to get the book which made me had a chance to hit him. I succeded and Kakashi-sensei froze. Sakura and I succeeded in getting the bells and Kakashi-sensei managed to get his book though I don't know why he really treasures it.

"Sensei, I know your weak point already!" Sakura-chan teased Sensei and he just only sighed.


	3. Chapter 3- Uchiha is annoying!

After the training incident, Kakashi-sensei declared to those who didn't accomplish the test will do the punishment. Both I and Sakura-chan was happy for succeeding but a part of me isn't. "Sakura-chan, shouldn't we help them? It's a little bit unfair since they didn't take lunch and they're doing hard chores," I said tugging her sleeves. Sakura-chan nodded in agreement. "You're right," she said, "I mean, look at Sasuke-kun. He's having a hard time now!" I giggled and walked towards the boys.

We finish our work around 8pm and I was very tired and happy at the same time since I get to spend my day with my friends. Since we're all tired, we decided to award ourselves with Ichiraku's ramen.

"Cheers!" Naruto-kun and Kiba-kun, who was dragging Shino-kun with him, raised their glasses filled with sweet sake.

"There's nothing to cheer on about since you both had taken the punishment." Sakura-chan crossed her arms while standing outside since she said she won't because she's on a diet.

"How's the ramen, Hinata?" N-naruto-kun asked me about my opinion...I blushed and smiled yet I can't answer. The ramen looks tasty but Naruto-kun ordered me a seafood ramen. It has crabs and shrimp in it and it's hard for me to eat. No...I shouldn't be picky with my food.

Sigh...in the end, I gave Naruto-kun my ramen. Well, I am happy but I have an empty stomache in exchange. "You shouldn't have given him that ramen or else he'll mourn for more." Uchiha-san was beside me waiting for his ramen to be served. "Sou desuka?" was all I said. Awkwardly, the ramen was served already. I thought of a conversation that could light up the mood.

"N-Ne, that ramen looks very ni- ***GROWL***"

Oh glob...I did not just growl...

Uchiha-san didn't have any expression plastered in his face. Embarrassed, I turn my face away and blushed as red as a tomato.

"Here, I'm not hungry anyway." Uchiha-san pushed the ramen towards me. "N-N-No! I-It's fine. Please don't take pity on me." I slightly smiled but he returned me a glare. "Who told you it was for pity? I said I am not hungry. I don't like food going to waste that's why I giving it to you." I turned pale and speechless. H-He's very scary and I didn't have the courage to say sorry. I just bowed me head down.

"Tss." He stood up and was about to leave. "Where are you going, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura-chan asked. "Yeah, Sasuke, why're you leaving?" Naruto-kun also asked. D-Did I make him angry?

Uchiha-san left. All of us also started leaving and I made my way back to the household.

"Hinata-sama, it's late. Where have you gone?" Neji nii-san who was waiting at the gate asked me. "W-We finished training late and we had dinner at Ichiraku's ramen." He sighed and escorted me the way to my room. "Oyasuminasai, Hinata-sama," he said helding the door knob. "Oyasumi." I replied back. "Ah, matte, Neji nii-san. What should I do if I made someone angry?" Neji nii-san was surprised at my question but he answered it. "If it's Hinata-sama, I guess giving her/him onigiri as apoplogy would do." I thanked him for the advice.

Then, should I make Uchiha-san some onigiri?

* * *

"A-Ano, Uchiha-san, I-I'm sorry about yesterday. Please accept these onigiri as apology." I gave him the bento. He looked at me with a confused face. He finally realized what's happening and took the bento. I didn't just prepare for him. I also made some for Sakura, Naruto-kun, Shino-kun and Kiba-kun.

"P-Please enjoy them." I smiled. They all complimented me by my cooking skills. I noticed uchiha-san hadn't touched his onigiri yet. I just ignored it and thought about how Naruto-kun liked my onigiri.

* * *

"Today is rest day. No jutsu, no training, no fighting, no missions, just resting," Kakashi said while lying down in a branch of a tree reading his book again.

"What? No missions? Are you kidding me?" Naruto-kun complained. Naruto-kun is really hard-working.

"Idiot, why won't you rest? You're getting more annoying." I frowned when Uchiha-san said that. He wasn't that very nice toward Naruto-kun. "Teme..." Naruto-kun was about to argue with Uchiha-san but Kakashi-sensei suddenly butt in. "Didn't I tell you, no fighting?" Sensei looked at me. "Hinata, you take care of Sasuke and you Sakura, take care of Naruto." Sakura-chan complained at sensei but she had lost.

Uchiha-san and I are both sitting under the big tree. "Y-You shouldn't have calledhim an idiot," I said. He smirked and turned his face towards me. "Heh. He's really an idiot." I frowned when he said that again. "Y-You're not being nice, Uchiha-san," I quietly said. He gave me a glare and said, "So?"

H-He can't just say whatever he likes! I'm getting annoyed when Uchiha-san is saying mean things to N-Naruto-kun. "Why're you so nosy, Hyuuga?" I turned red when he said my name without any respect. That was very rude and I didn't like it. "W-What do you c-care? _U-Uchiha_?" he ignored me and left. I never knew Uchiha-san was this...this..._annoying_!


	4. Chapter 4

5 days has passed and I'm still mad at Uchiha-san. H-He's not kind towards anyone and he treats Naruto-kun like an…an i-idiot. "Hinata-sama," Neji nii-san came in. "What is it?" I asked. It feels like I forgot something.

"Tonight's the meeting with your partner." My eyes widen. Oh yeah, that problem.

"Sou desuka? T-Then I'll prepare for tonight." Since today's Saturday, I'll get to meet Sakura-chan.

* * *

"Hinata-chii!" Sakura-chan waved. I went towards her. "Want dango?" A stick with three different colored dango was waved around my face. "Yes, please," I said as I take the dango from her hand.

"Ah, look. It's Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun! Ohayo!" Sakura-chan waved at Uchiha-san who was just passing by. He glanced at us and I glanced away. "Kyaa! He turned this way!"

So much for that boastful guy…

Ah! Don't be like this, Hinata! You're being rude in your thoughts!

Uchiha-san left and I was relieved for a moment.

"Sakura-chan," I called her. "Nani?" she smiled. "I'm getting married." I bowed my head down. "Eh…? EH!?" She dropped her dango. "Who's the guy? Do I know him?" She smiled. "I don't think so. I don't even know him at all. Father forced me to marry." Her smile faded.

"That bastard! Forcing you to get married! I'll kick his a-"

"P-Please don't speak badly of my father! H-He's just doing it s-so I can have a b-better future…" Sakura-chan held my hand. "Do you want me to do anything?" she asked. I shook my head and stood up. "Sakura-chan, I'll be heading back to my house. Arigato," I thanked her and went inside our house. I went up to my room and buried my face in my pillows.

I don't want to get married. I still haven't confessed to Naruto-kun yet. I felt my tears running down my cheeks. "I hate this…" I said between my sobs.

Deep in my thoughts, I found myself in a slumber.

* * *

"Onee-san," I slowly opened my eyes to see Hanabi rocking me. "Is there something wrong?" I asked. "Your partner will be here in 1 hour," she said. I gasped and hurried to the bathroom. I cleanse myself and wore a kimono. "I'll do your hair," Hanabi insisted. My hair was tied in a bun to make me look cleaner. The maids did my make-up and I finished myself wearing a hair accessory that has the shape of a lotus flower.

"Hinata-sama, Hiashi-sama is calling for you." Neji nii-san came. "I-I'll be there just a second!" I said. Neji nii-san stared at me for a whole minute. "I-Is something wrong? Is there s-something on my face?" He shook his head and said, "You're beautiful Hinata." He smiled. "Arigato!" I smiled back. I exited my room and headed towards Otou-sama. "Hinata, take a seat, your partner has arrived and is waiting outside." I nodded and sat down.

Otou-sama ordered the maids to call for the other family outside. I heard the door opened and saw two adults and one guy in his twenties with black hair came in. The woman was very beautiful with her charming smile. "Good evening," she said as she sat down.

So the guy with long hair is my partner? "Um…Sorry if my son is late. He's just taking care of something outside. He'll be here in a second." Oh, I was wrong? "Itachi, go get Sasuke already, and tell him to stop acting like a child." I didn't heard what she said to the guy with a ponytail but he excused himself and went outside.

"Tsk! What's the point in doing this anyway?" I heard someone said outside. It's a familiar low voice yet I can't seem to recognize it.

The door suddenly opened and two people came in.

My eyes widen when I saw the person who entered. S-Sonna! "U-Uchiha-san?" He looked at me and he gave out a confusingly look. "Hyuuga?"

"You two knew each other? Well you are from the same academy." Uchiha-san's father or which I might think is, said.

"Let me first introduce ourselves to Hinata-sama, I am Mikoto Uchiha and this is Fugaku Uchiha, my husband. We are the parents of Itachi and Sasuke." She smiled sweetly. I introduced myself and so did father. After eating dinner with them, our parents decided to have a conversation regarding our future.

We stayed in the living room, me, Itachi-san and Uchiha-san.

There was an awkward atmosphere flowing…

"So," Itachi-san suddenly said. "Marry, huh?" I smiled shyly don't know how to react.

"Shut up," Uchiha-san glared at Itachi-san. Itachi-san chuckled and ruffled Uchiha-san's hair. I noticed their relationship as brothers is quite nice.

"How will you deal with this in the public?" That made me wonder. Will all people in Konoha will now that I'm now married to Uchiha-san? How will Sakura-chan react to this? What will Naruto-kun said?

"I-I want t-to keep it a secret from e-everyone…" I glanced at Uchiha-san who has an emotionless expression. "Well, Sasuke?" Itachi-san smirked and looked at Uchiha-san. "Do what you like," he said in monotone.


	5. Chapter 5- Tomatoes

Sapphy: Konnichiwa, minna!

Itachi: Stop acting so lively.

Sapphy: (Bitch! I'm not done talking!) So here's chapter 5!

Itachi: Duh...*Rolls eyes*

Sapphy: *Punches Itachi in the head*

Itachi: Ow! What was that for?

Sapphy: Please enjoy!

* * *

"Do what you like." I bowed my head down, don't know what to say. "Keeping it a secret, huh?" Itachi-san shook his head. Uchiha-san glared at Itachi-san.

"Hinata-sama, Hiashi-sama is calling for you and the guests." A maid came in. "U-Um, yes. Thank you very much." I smiled. She bowed and dismissed herself. The three of us headed to where our parents were.

"Please sit down," Otou-sama said. We all sat down. I was in the middle of Itachi-san and Uchiha-san. "We have decided that you two shall live in the same house starting today." My eyes widen and my mouth gaped open when Fugaku-san said that. T-To live on the same roof with Uchiha-san is very...!

"I'm sorry if this was a sudden for you, Hinata," Mikoto-san held my hand. "Uhh...N-No, it's n-nothing." I smiled to her and she smiled back to. I can't believe this. To live with a Uchiha-san whom I barely know...He's even mad at me...B-But I'm also mad!

"O-otou-sama, may I have a request?" I asked. " He nodded and I continued on. "Um...living on the same roof, can we do it tomorrow? I-It's quite late a-and I haven't packed m-my things yet so..." Mikoto-san smiled at me. "Of course that can be done tomorrow." I thanked her.

The Uchiha had said their farewells and left our household. Otou-sama left and I have returned to my room. I started taking off my kimono and undoing my hair. Oh, I forgot to take off the lotus accessory. After washing myself, I jumped into my bed.

"Tomorrow, Kurenai-sensei will be back here. That means, team 8 and 7 wouldn't train together anymore." I hugged my pillow thinking how soft and fluffy it was. "I hope I could still get to see Naruto-kun..." I said in a whisper and slowly drooping my eyes...

* * *

"Onee-san! Onee-san!" Hanabi came running towards my room. "You seem lively. What is it?" She came towards me and climbed into my bed. "Today, I'll get to see Onee-san's house!" Oh yeah, today I'll be living with Uchiha-san from now on.

"You are sure excited to see it," I said patting her head. "Hontoni ureshii!" She grinned widely. I'm very touched at the things she's saying. I really love Hanabi. Teehee!

"Sorry for the interruption, Hinata-sama. May we pack your things?" Two maids suddenly entered carrying two empty bags. I guess they'll put my clothes there. "Please do." They started doing their job. Hanabi left the room to get prepared and I prepared myself too.

"This is where you two will start living from now on." Fugaku-san showed us our house. It was a japanese style house with a garden and a training area. It was too big for two people.

"Uwaa...Onee-san! Your house is big!" Hanabi said amused. She went inside and so did we. "Hinata-san, would you like me to help you organize your things?" Mikoto-san offered. "Thank you very much," I said.

* * *

Uchiha-san and I are both alone now in this big house.

"Umm...I'll j-just c-clean the r-rooms..." He didn't even bother to look at me and just went inside his own room. Sigh...I guess both of us will never get along.

After cleaning the house and memorizing where all the stuff goes, I went to the kitchen and prepare the ingridients for tonight's dinner.

"Maybe I should make cinammon rolls for dessert...Salmon with tomatoes for main course and...hm...tomato soup?" I tied my long hair to a ponytail and wore an apron. Yosh! I must do my best! I started frying the salmon, boiling the water for the soup and stirring the tomato sauce.

"Hyuuga, where's the bathroom?" Uchiha-san came out of his room. His hair was messy and you can guess right away that he has been sleeping. "Um...take the left turn a-and go to the 2nd room," I said while chopping the celery. He stared at me for about a minute and then started walking to the hallway. _Why was he staring? _I quickly looked at my back to see Uchiha-san walking towards the bathroom and then I quickly looked at my cooking.

Couple of minutes later, I was almost finish with my dishes. I only need to finish the cinammon rolls then I'm done.I suddenly heard the twisting of a door knob. Uchiha-san is probably done using the bathroom.

I heard his footsteps going nearer until I can feel his body heat. I can felt my hair brushed against his body. I glanced back to see him wearing nothing except a towel below his waist. I blushed really hard to realize what kind of position we are in. He stretched his arm and grabbed a tomato. He munched on the tomato and stepped back. He went upstairs.

"W-What was that...?" I placed palm in my forehead. I shook my head and focused on the cinammon. Cinammon!

I finished all of the dishes and prepare it on the table. I felt proud to myself. It all looked good and I sat down in a chair.

"Are you done cooking?" Uchiha-san came down the stairs. "H-Hai. Um...We can eat n-now." Uchiha-san sat down. "Itadakimasu." He started digging in. "Ita-Itadakimasu." I also did start eating. I was glancing at Uchiha-san since it's so awkward. He noticed me glancing at him and he looked at me. I bowed my head down but I'm still glancing. He finally looked at his food and said something really surprising. "You should always cook this kind of food. I love tomatoes, you know." I was speechless. That was definetley something Uchiha-san wouldn't say. I blushed and lowered my head again. "H-Hai."


End file.
